


尘与骨

by PenguinSAD



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinSAD/pseuds/PenguinSAD
Summary: 5N3D→mD5N→3DmD→（5N+mD）×3D。
Relationships: Dante/Dante(Devil May Cry/DmCD), Dante/Nero(DmCD/Devil May Cry), Nero&Dante/Dante(DmCD/Devil May Cry), Nero/Dante(Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	尘与骨

**Author's Note:**

> 是朋友的一个全系列角色游戏主播paro的衍生搞事同人。  
> 这一串宛如什么公式的攻受及顺序是投骰子决定的。  
> 没写完，但每次看到这个顺序我就觉得太好笑了所以我要找个地方发出来。

01

但丁以为今晚他终于能睡个好觉，现实是他不能：当他从任意门里回到熟悉小车中，看到那个仅在数小时前有一面之缘的白发妹妹头正以一辆坦克蹂躏野草的姿态横躺在他的床上咀嚼着他似乎永远也尝不腻的芝士披萨一边还有余力飞快换着电视台对上面出现的任何画面评头论足的时候，他就知道他在心中期望的那个安静适合他独酌休憩的夜晚永远不会到来。  
“嗨，”看起来Dante比他更有活力，甚至回个头对他打了声招呼，“你回来得太晚了。”  
“妈妈确实会告诉你是上床时间了。”  
但丁走到床边想要踹Dante一脚。狭窄的范围和横躺的姿势使得躲避这个词语很难成立，因此Dante看起来更情愿继续花费力气在品尝披萨上——直到那个厚底漆黑的鞋跟即将与他心爱的红色大衣亲密接触前一秒，他突然就改变了主意，叼着披萨双手撑住但丁的腿跃起来——又很快被过低的天花板阻挡了还未腾空到一半的身子，以一个不太雅观的姿势摔回了柔软的床面。  
Dante撑住身体的姿势显然有一点愣神，为了不弄脏床单，但丁帮他把差点被咬断的披萨塞回了嘴里，他嚼了两口才想起问题所在：“太矮了，但丁。”  
他含糊不清地抱怨道：“这就像个被不懂玩具的老头子胡乱糟蹋的乐高积木，要我说，天花板应该再高个五公分。”  
“再高五十公分也不能让你在我的天花板上跳恰恰。”但丁无所谓地耸耸肩，又很快地调转了他的态度——他才是这个可怜小车的所有人，这个舒心小地被外来者侵占的苦主，为何现在好像他才是那个打扰了主人寂静之夜的不速之客。充当着背景音的电视播放着让人牙齿酸掉的冷笑话，语速越快情绪越激昂也改变不了这名演员满口胡言乱语的事实，在这谜一样的冷幽默氛围中但丁低下头眯起眼打量着格外有心情还多拿了一块披萨的Dante，一阵不请自来的疲惫缠绕住了他。  
“算了，随你吧。”看着尼禄的那两罐可乐上，但丁暂且懒得去追究为什么这个年纪最小的——“你敢信吗但丁，我最小的那个叔叔比我俩年纪都还要小”——小朋友、小弟弟、小妹妹头，此时此刻会出现在这里，占据了他的整张床大快朵颐起来。他是不是还得感谢他上床时记得先脱鞋？——他还以为他此刻仍旧待在那个视野最佳的位置上享受原本应属于他的美不胜收呢。  
“我告诉过你我们不是连体婴儿，哥们儿，”这时候Dante像是看穿他心中所想似的开始满不在乎地解释，“我得说有一天他们不小心站成一排，我转头过去时简直像在看自己的人生走马灯，如此可怕，当你发觉你未来的一切都已经被安排得妥妥当当的时候你就不会……”  
然后但丁抬手敲了一下他的脑袋，把他意犹未尽的哲学讨论一股脑地全拍进了面前加满了芝士的小牛肉披萨里，“我不关心这个，”他强调道，“随你便。”  
反正平静的夜晚已经没了，反正冒冒失失跑来和他借住的白毛小子也不是第一个了，反正他的床该死的总能躺下更多的人，床头边甚至还搁置着几个他用不上的手柄——全是尼禄跑来借住后落下的。总之，事已至此。  
“我去洗个澡，然后要睡觉了，”他说，并且毫不避讳地开始在他面前脱衣服，“你爱待多久待多久，电视音量小点儿就行。”  
Dante吃完最后一片披萨，盯着对方背后的那一小块让他起了些许兴趣的纹身点了点头。

02

同样的，当尼禄推开任意门嘴边还夹杂着无数要对但丁倾倒而出的絮絮叨叨发现正大光明占据了房车最中心那张小床位置的人竟然是自己最小的叔叔时，他同他手中热气腾腾的意式风味培根面一起僵在了门口。  
“怎么了尼禄，”Dante俨然一副一家之主的样子，“快进来，你手中的意面香过头了。”  
“我只是没想到会在这里看见你，”尼禄走进来，上上下下打量了一圈，最后还是只能把意面放到吃空了的披萨纸盒上，“我还以为这会儿你已经在酒吧里酩酊大醉了。”  
Dante忍不住伸手捏住了尼禄的脸颊，龇牙咧嘴的样子使Dante不住的发笑——他的大侄子，年龄大概比他大上两轮，却嫩得出奇，像个刚被他亲手敲破壳的白煮蛋一样内里还是流动着甜浆的溏心。  
“如果这是真的，”他突发奇想地问道，“你是来找我的吗？”  
“一半一半吧，”尼禄拍开他不安分的手，“今晚轮到我做晚饭，我多做了但丁的份不过发现他根本不在，刚好你们也没回来，不过也好，省得我去那种鬼地方捞你的烂屁股——嘿，明天轮到你做饭，还记得吗？”  
突如其来的生活质问让Dante睁大了眼睛，“我觉得披萨挺好的，”他下意识说，“明天就吃披萨吧，包大家满意。”  
“只有你们满意。”尼禄习以为常地坐到了他经常打游戏的位置，一面没忘记对Dante比了个中指。但对方似乎对他的回话很是高兴，甚至还煞有其事地点了点头——倘使尼禄再来的早一点，现在他保准跳起来指着Dante的鼻子质问道数分钟前你不愿与自己们待在一起的真情实感呢——拜托，这可是能够合理吃到多种口味的披萨的好日子诶！  
“但丁！”此时尼禄没再管这个，而是扭头对着雾气蒸腾的淋浴间大喊，“我给你带了晚餐过来，你最好别告诉我你吃过了，我怕我忍不住把它从你屁股里面塞进去。”  
淋浴间除了能模糊地看到一个正在比中指的人影外再无任何回应。Dante饶有兴趣撑着脸看着面前骂骂咧咧着浑话的半大小子，忽然感到自己的好奇心非比寻常的旺盛。想想他今天干了点什么——看身材火辣的女孩们款摆腰肢展现她们挺而饱满的乳房和丰满有力的大腿、离开前最后的一杯甜点是浇在了酒上的草莓冰淇淋，他还吃到了他今天想吃的所有口味的披萨，老天，简直完美——还差最后一点玩心大作的点缀。  
“嘿，尼禄，”他伸出手去揉男孩柔软的短发，“你真的明白你在说什么吗？”  
“什么？”尼禄有些迷茫地转过头看着他年轻到过分的小叔叔，“我说我给但丁带了点吃的——我刚告诉过你了，你要是饿了也可以吃点，他不会介意这个的。”  
他把那份给但丁预留的意面往Dante面前推了推，同时示意他可以松手好好吃东西了，Dante摇摇头，他问的是另一个更加直白的东西。  
“烂屁股、塞进去，”他一字一顿地重复着尼禄随口冒出来的脏词，“我突然好奇起来了。”  
尼禄张大嘴巴看了他一会，最后又很没好气地闭上嘴，视线在空中转了一会儿都没能找到能安放它的位置，因此他只能重新看着向他提了个傻问题的小叔叔，无奈地开口：“得了吧Dante。”  
他开始振振有词：“我成年了好吗，我甚至还比你大上一圈呢，操，你能不能别用那种看街边流浪小狗的眼神看着我。烂屁股是个名词，塞进去是个动词，你总不会想让我演示一遍给你看吧。”  
尼禄的一本正经反而使Dante忍不住发笑，该死，他想到小时候Vergil不苟言笑掰着手指头算数的场景了。  
“是的，是的，”Dante在尼禄困惑的眼神中终于哈哈大笑起来，“我等不及想要看看了，尼禄老师。”——他偶尔也会这样满是嘲讽地喊Vergil老师，然后他们总会闹成一团。现在？得了吧，他怀疑现在的这个Vergil是否还残存着挪动哪怕一根手指头的力气，发射幻影剑是多么不费时费力的举动啊，他每天就像个老蘑菇似的盘踞在沙发上动也不动了令人厌烦。  
“你表现得就像个一头栽进酒缸里的醉鬼似的……”  
尼禄嘀咕起来，不太理解这个Dante今夜的一反常态。不过Dante这会儿正兴致盎然地看着他，眼神充满了诡异般的期待——期待什么，抓着他开始打屁股吗？  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”  
尼禄叹了口气，站起身来坐到了Dante身旁，猛地拍了一下他的大腿前侧——他有时候和但丁联机打游戏，只要有一方失误导致失败，另一方就会这样给对方来一下以示愤怒和惩罚，偶尔还会变成双方都不服气因此开始大打出手，届时弹幕会飘过一大片的笑声，小部分还在呐喊助威嚷嚷着赶紧开下注好让他们赌赌谁能赢——一群看热闹不嫌事大的主儿。好在体内流有恶魔之血的两人都比较抗打耐揍，这种普通拳脚伤根本困扰不了他们多久。  
但毫无防备的Dante还是被这一击打得直哆嗦，尼禄心虚地看着自己的小叔叔猫下腰抱着大腿双肩不住地开始颤抖，有点儿拿不定主意是否真的打得太狠了——但丁好像就从来没这样过，他稍微有点委屈（即使他不会承认）地想。直到下一秒，Dante突然把他掀翻在床上，抬手狠狠打了一巴掌他的屁股。  
直到屁股上有痛感传来，趴在床上的男孩才瞪大眼睛意识到发生了什么事，他挣扎着想要起来，却被身后的Dante抓住了一边的手使得他的逃脱计划没能很快成功，反而又被打了一下屁股。  
“你真是个不合格的老师，尼禄，”他听到Dante惯用的无所谓而轻佻的语气，“是时候给你好好上上课。”  
“操你的，Dante，”尼禄咬着牙说，他的一边小腿甚至被Dante坐了上去，挣扎在此刻显得格外白费力气，“这一点都不好笑，快起来。”  
“不，虽然我原本没想要这么做，但你表现得实在太嫩了，尼禄，”Dante笑起来，“我敢打赌你没法好好正视一个女人的裸体超过十秒以上，更别提那些在酒吧里扭着身体向你要钱甚至更多的舞女了，你刚踏进去就会被啃得骨头都不剩，你怎么还好意思说出这些诨话。”  
Dante的手指摩挲过尼禄的嘴唇，他知道下一秒这小子又要蹦出一连串的脏话，因此在他发声前他便将手指伸入了尼禄的口腔里按住了他躁动不安的舌头。果真男孩一个字都说不出声来了，只剩下一些混合着羞耻和愤怒的呜咽缓缓地溢出来，连同未能及时吞咽的口水一起打湿了他的手指和洁白的床单。  
尼禄感到自己整个身体都在逐渐下沉，但丁的大床——这个占据了整辆房车几乎三分之一的重要标的物——柔软但不容置疑地擒获住了他，连同配套的宽大被子和Dante压在他身上的力量一起叫他不能轻举妄动。他狠狠地咬下在他口腔里兴风作浪的手指，手指却如同预知到了一样一下滑了出去，在他未受击打的另半边屁股上打着转，那轻柔的摩挲感简直要让他起鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至感到有些恶心。就在他凝聚了些许力量想要一鼓作气挣开Dante对他的束缚的时候，Dante的那巴掌又落了下来，力道不轻不重，却能直接把他的建立好的决心和意图拍了个粉碎。  
“Dante！”他忍不住大叫起来，“够了，再这样我要生气了！”  
但Dante始终是占据了主动权的那一个，因此毛头小子的威胁在他眼中根本就不痛不痒。  
“我简直要等不及了，大男孩，”他笑眯眯地说，“我一点都想不通连奶都没挤过的牧场男孩是以什么样的心态对外宣称自己是个老道牛仔的。”   
多么怪异的场景，尼禄拧着眉想。这个Dante，是距离他在正常的时间线上遇到的Dante最为年轻的一个。与自己熟知的Dante相比，他更轻佻、更张狂，同时也更有隔阂感。这个Dante对自己的亲哥哥、对其他年龄段的自己始终抱着一种不打算隐藏的不屑一顾的态度，只有尼禄本人稍微获得了点特殊待遇——也不过就是平常会主动聊几句罢了。而现在，这个谜语一般的年轻男人突然以一副长辈教训幼童的架势把自己按在床上打着屁股——他比他起码小上五岁！操！  
“最后一遍，”尼禄强压着火气说，“我们不适合这样，操，Dante，少拿他妈的长辈架子来教训我，你究竟是哪根筋搭错了？你简直把脑子丢到索马里海沟去了。”  
“喔！”结果他看到Dante干脆地从他身上滑到一旁，侧身倒在他的身边，两人的脸庞正好对视，他清楚地看到Dante的双眼在逆光的阴影里始终明亮。  
“你还知道索马里海沟！”Dante以一副质疑尼禄地理常识的语气大惊小怪道，“我还以为你在二十岁之前从来没有走出过Fortuna呢！顺便告诉你，最深的海沟叫马里亚纳，我曾经去过一次，感觉不怎么样，鱼倒是挺新鲜的。”  
尼禄的嘴开开合合，不确定自己是该为刚才的举动继续生气还是顺着Dante的话继续聊下去，眼前的男人非比寻常，他感到有一丝陌生，像平日习以为常的街角一景突然拉开了一直粉饰着的帷幕。  
“你怎么了Dante？”尼禄选择开门见山，“你看起来有些举棋不定……你在疑惑？为了什么？”  
Dante的回复比他想象中要快得多：“没什么特别的，我只是在给自己找些乐子。”  
蹩脚的谎言通常意味着问题本身的答案不向提问者开放。尼禄不自觉地皱起了眉，又很快松开了。Dante换了个姿势，他不再看着尼禄，而是翻了个身，用手肘支撑着自己趴在床上环视但丁的室内家居一周。有个装饰廉价的霓虹灯天使像个等待被刺穿的婊子一样悬在但丁的床头，Dante饶有兴趣地打量它在艳俗的深粉灯光下显得庸俗又静谧的脸庞，觉得它的讽刺意义有十足的杀伤力。  
“说实话，你朋友的这个家虽然小，但让我感觉真不错，”Dante说，他又重新回头看向尼禄，轻巧地对他眨了一下眼睛，“想不想给他来个特别的惊喜。”  
听起来像个坏主意。尼禄撇着嘴打量着小叔叔不怀好意的笑容，但后者没有给他留太多可供商榷的时间，他很快俯下身，亲吻住尼禄的嘴唇。

03

尼禄感到脑袋在一瞬间炸开了。  
落在他嘴唇上的触感是柔软的——废话，谁没有两张嘴皮子上下碰着——当然是柔软的，同时又有些冰冷，像一个开始。Dante的脸在他眼前突然放大，他垂在额前的头发因俯身的姿势遮挡了他的眼帘，使他满是戏谑和轻浮的眼神格外笼罩上了一层难以言喻的疏离感——他们的距离本是如此之近。  
尼禄在这短短的几秒内还没能捋清事实的发展，浴室内的水声在他耳边不住地回响，它们的音阶是如此的不同以至于尼禄能清楚地感知到那水柱是淋在了但丁的皮肤或是冰冷的瓷砖上。此时Dante的舌头已经轻巧地舔过尼禄的嘴唇，感觉就像触电一样导致尼禄下意识地张开了嘴，那舌头就滑了进去开始掠夺尼禄的口腔，带进了一股像是芒果和鲜橙混合在一起的甜味。  
是但丁常点的那家披萨店的招牌果汁的味道，尼禄想。这就是他脑海内的第一反应，在他唐突的第一个吻被拿走之后，他仿佛就像忘了自己四肢似的好好地趴在床上任由一个陌生的吻在他的唇边绽放。也许是Dante的眼睛迷惑住了他，他的态度一如往常，但他的舌头正在勾勒着尼禄的口腔，他舔过他的牙齿、内壁，引诱出他愣住了的舌头与之纠缠，作为一个有经验的前辈他在引导这事上做的太过完美，直到他离开了尼禄的嘴唇，男孩的眼睛才开始聚焦到了他的脸上。  
“你一定是疯了，”尼禄说，他的态度比起愤怒更像抱怨，“为什么这么做？”  
“我还以为你和他做过好多次了，”Dante的语气有一丁点的惊讶，“我知道你不排斥这个。”  
尼禄没说话，只是维持着一开始的姿势趴着安静地看着Dante。他觉得被自己好好放在另一边世界的Ragtime哼着小曲儿蹦蹦跳跳地走了过来，并对着他的大脑释放了无数个扭曲力场使得他的思维凝滞住了数个瞬间。Dante正歪着头看他，玩心大作的火苗在小叔叔的眼睛里燃着光，他理当愠怒，高声责备对方不该把他当成玩具，更别提这是在他好友的家中，主人甚至就在一门之隔的浴室之内清洗自己的身体，但Dante又凑了上来。这回他的态度更加主动，他用手推开了尼禄的肩膀让他侧过了身，这样他们之间的距离就更加接近，吻也就更加投入，湿润的舌头轻柔地舔过口腔上壁时带来的那阵酥痒让尼禄下意识收紧了背脊，这种牵一发而动全身的体验让毫无经验的男孩感到新奇，他发觉他确实不讨厌接吻。  
Dante的举动更进一步，他引导着尼禄生涩地回应接吻，同时手灵巧地从男孩的衣服底下滑了进去，直接抚慰上了对方紧绷的肌肉。尼禄的眼睛闪过一丝惊讶，还没来得及推拒开Dante就碰上了他的胸膛，手掌按压这处敏感的部位让尼禄怔在原地，Dante改用拇指指腹摩挲着原本还处在柔软状态下的乳头，它很快充血，挺立在Dante的指腹之下无声地渴求着更多的爱抚。  
尼禄对快感这个词感到陌生，他对取悦自己有一定的经验，但也只限于下身，从未想过上身也能同样给他带来效果。他下意识拱起了腰，阴茎隐约有些勃起的架势，此时他们的吻已经逐渐走到尾声，他们交换了彼此的津液，双方的舌头也在对方的口腔里进出了好几个来回，这归功于Dante的节奏张弛有度，他的态度始终温柔又游刃有余，并且对前戏充满了耐心。  
前戏，Dante在心里嘲弄般地重复了一遍这个词，觉得眼前这个被他玩弄的对象显然不明白它意味着什么。他单方面结束了绵长而细腻的接吻，离开时看到尼禄的嘴唇潮湿而红润，他的蓝眼睛笼上一层水雾使得他的双眼看起来是朦胧又懵懂的，这让Dante觉得好笑——他无中生有的大侄子，比现在的他还要虚长几岁但论境遇和经历来却远不如他，成长得丰硕而饱满的果实始终无人采摘——他向身后的浴室瞥了一眼，这多么难得。  
他低下头，脱下尼禄的外套扔到一旁，接着又将尼禄的里衣掀开，让男孩的上身赤裸地展现在自己眼前：男孩的肌肉锻炼得饱满而厚实，皮肤白皙但健康，被他玩弄过的一边乳头显露出招人喜爱的色泽，像淋上了几滴他最爱喝的草莓汁，Dante凑上去用嘴唇叼住它，感受它在自己唇齿间的颤抖。  
尼禄不自觉地溢出了一丝呻吟，他的小叔叔开始吮吸他的胸脯——徒劳的尝试，尼禄迷茫地想。他的思维不知怎么的又飘到Dante最开始调侃他的那句话：还未挤过牛奶的牧场男孩——别开玩笑了，男性怎么可能孕育出甘甜的乳汁。因此Dante的行为在他眼中就变得非常滑稽而白费功夫，但他意外地感受到这样而来的快感是更为甜蜜且难耐，如微弱的电流汇集在他的乳头之上使他本就陌生的那阵酥麻的感觉程度更甚，他听到有人发出细微的喘息声，在安静的室内回荡得格外煽情，过了一小会儿才能反应过来低吟的竟然是他本身。  
“该死……”他听到自己像是在极力克制的声音，手反而环绕上了Dante的脖颈，Dante的头发长而软，发梢在他的掌心内摩擦勾勒出一阵奇异的心痒难耐。  
“我该怎么做？”他问道。  
Dante笑起来，他拉过尼禄的手，引领他的手从他的皮质大衣下穿过，让他直接接触到他皮衣下未着寸缕的脊背。尼禄顺势抚上他紧致的肌肉和他由于弯腰的姿态而凸显明显的骨骼，Dante的皮肤温度有点偏低，但这个拥抱很温暖，他们紧贴在一起，Dante的头发蹭着尼禄的胸膛使他感到一阵异于快感的会让他发笑的痒，这时Dante放开了他一直亲吻的乳头，他拉过尼禄的另一边手放到自己相较于后者更为瘦削的后腰上。尼禄让自己的鼻尖埋入Dante的头发间，他如银般的头发散发着与之相配的罗勒与柠檬的香味，让他闻起来崭新而珍贵，Dante说话时呼出的气息像喷洒在他的心尖之上，他说：“尽管做你想要做的。”  
这难到他了。  
尼禄有些生疏地挪动了身体，好让自己能拥抱得更舒服一些，然后他意识到Dante的下身同自己一样点燃了纯粹又相近的火：他勃起的阴茎贴上了他的大腿。这时尼禄忽然庆幸双方穿得是较为宽松的工装裤，使得他们不用为了释放被禁锢的欲望而手忙脚乱。Dante松开他的手，转而沿着尼禄精瘦的腰线伸进他的外裤里，隔着棉质内裤揉捏他紧绷但充满弹性的屁股——收回前言，尼禄仍旧感到下身一紧，他应当放松。  
因此他报复般地同样伸手进Dante的裤子里，并且越过了他的内裤直接抚摸上对方已经完全硬挺的阴茎，掌心成功勾勒出了Dante的形状，它的热度像一团勃发的生命。他原先的报复心理不知为何烟消云散，转而像要分享他一直获得的快意似的开始上下撸动Dante的阴茎。他对如何用此摄取快感的行为轻车熟路，所以毫不意外Dante在他的胸前发出了满足般的叹息，指腹抚弄过接缝时他发觉那上面溢出了有些粘稠的液体，他贴心地将液体润开抹满它的前端，让它的享乐能更为彻底。  
Dante抽出一直在尼禄屁股上蹂躏的手，数分钟前他恶狠狠地拍打过它，他的臀肌像今夜的前奏一样饱满而令他爱不释手。如今Dante慢条斯理地解开了自己和尼禄的裤链，好让尼禄能更为轻松地安抚他的躁动之源。  
这时他有些拿不定主意要带领这个初上战场的新兵领会一场怎样的战争，但他仍旧褪下了他的内裤让尼禄同样写满渴望的阴茎暴露在昏暗又湿润的空气中，它的前端摩擦过Dante的腹肌然后贴近了尼禄的手与Dante的一切，像个急需获得关爱的幼兽一样昭示着自己的存在感。  
Dante抬起头，看见尼禄正垂着眼帘，他眼瞳中的蓝色是不聚焦而涣散的，青涩的性感像水幕一样汇集在他柔软的睫毛之下。他们的呼吸开始像热吻一般在空中纠葛，Dante凑上前让吻成为真实，他们的舌头笼聚了双方的热和对情色的一切勾勒，而他们的阴茎也正被彼此的手囚在掌心之间共同将情欲喂得丰沛而汁水淋漓，碾压时他们的喉头滚动出相近的满足又更甚于它的渴望。然后他们在沉沦的泥淖中同样听到了那一声轻响，像是门开了，像是赤裸的脚底踩上冷砖，像是年轻的男人在阴郁而潮湿的黑暗中发出一声不带感情的笑。  
“我是说过你自便，”但丁的笑让他的嗓音透露出几分慵懒的镇静，“但你好像随便过头了。”

04

尼禄的身体在瞬间绷紧，那一串电流反向沿着他的尾椎攀爬上他的脑髓，连同他的阴茎都在空中颤抖了一下。Dante好笑得搂紧了它，他回头看到但丁站在浴室门前，腰上松松垮垮地挂着一条灰色的休闲裤，湿漉漉的发梢还滴着水，水珠沿着他胸肌缓慢而色情地攀爬过他紧实又分明的腹肌，最后渗入他更为隐秘的小腹之下，因此Dante知道他还可以再更胆大妄为一些，他被许可了。  
但今夜的主角仍旧僵硬在床上，他好像有些手足无措，嘴唇微张着似乎想要解释，或是吐露出更多蹩脚的借口。他的正直像应被严加看管的真理一样赤诚也是此刻最不需要的，因此Dante在他开口前便再度欺身上前封住了他的嘴唇，他分开腿骑上尼禄的胯部，将他压在自己身下，手仍在熟练地撸动着两人的热源，试图重启他走失的快感。  
处在尼禄紧张的眼瞳之中，但丁瞟了他一眼，注意到尼禄的手不自觉地抓紧了他身下的床单。他的骨节由于力度而有些许泛白，那色泽落在但丁的眼中比眼前的任何一切都要骄矜而赤裸。他不再看向他们，而是走到冰箱旁边拿出了一盒牛奶——酒似乎喝光了，这是尼禄带来的——尼禄看着他将自己储备的早餐喝了小半，冰箱内部炽亮的灯光在他眼中细致描绘出但丁的身形，他未擦干的水珠和随着他饮用的动作上下滚动的喉结，它们拧成一张优雅的弓弦，在他的瞳孔中张弓搭箭。  
怪比喻，尼禄想。他感到自己的灵与肉像分离了一样，Dante的抚慰比他的要来得缓慢但力度十足，好像是故意要让他维持在这个积累着快感又不至于爆发的状态，他们的唇舌依旧交融，他拱起的小腹让他如同汪洋中一艘顺着波浪起伏的船，但他无法切实地投身到令他迷醉的情欲之中。但丁的身姿是他关注的焦点，他感到一丝不知从何而来的恐惧，又隐约更像一种试探般的期望。  
但丁关上冰箱，拿着那盒牛奶走到床边的座椅旁坐下——尼禄通常会坐在这儿打游戏，用一连串流利的挑衅或是叫骂驱散但丁的昏昏欲睡——桌上还放着被Dante吃干净了的披萨纸盒与尼禄亲手做的意大利面。他开始享用这番心意，同时注视着床上放缓了速率的一切，一个看似款款情深但双方都未能全情投入的吻，他的目光从容而毫不避讳，好像看着他们于他而言不过是份加餐甜饼。  
Dante察觉到他的视线，他放开尼禄的嘴唇，并且挺直了自己的腰与背，然后他脱下了他的红大衣扔到一边，动作老练又充满戏剧性，让他精悍的腰腹与空气赤诚以待，像他即将拉开一场精彩的表演——他此刻正与那个高悬于但丁床头的廉价天使坦诚相对，它炽热但昏暗的光照射在他们赤裸的胸腹之上刻画出了煽情而暧昧的光影纹理。这个姿势让他和尼禄的阴茎的挺立相交更为显眼，阴影使它们的形状像饥渴的兽一样在皮肤上咆哮，然后他拉过尼禄的手交握在一起，引导着尼禄与他一同动作，去满足所有人的渴望——他觉察到他和尼禄的立场，在但丁的眼中和酒吧里不分昼夜展露自己诱人与性感的舞女并无任何不同，但她们表演仅是为了生存。事已至此，他不介意表现得再火辣一点。  
“他对你而言没有吸引力？”  
Dante问，他的嗓音低沉暗哑，声音像催情的香氛在空气里扩散。尼禄对这个突如其来的问句充满疑惑，他仰起头看着身上那道过于年轻有力的身姿，Dante的视线却不在他身上，他遮掩了双眼的长发像一纸可以轻易捅开的伪装，下边是没怎么打算隐藏的试探和询问，位于他视线中心的主角耸耸肩：“也不能这么说。”  
“但你看起来始终没这个打算。”  
但丁转动着银质餐叉，他的笑像轻巧的自嘲：“不和熟人上床能省下很多麻烦。”  
Dante转而用手指叩叩尼禄的胸膛，后者在他兴风作浪般的笑容中感到一阵茫然无措，他被热浪冲击的大脑阵阵发昏：他原以为但丁会勃然大怒或是高声质问他们的行为，显然他低估了但丁那颗异于常人的心脏。Dante俯下身，他讥诮的笑容无辜得甜蜜，“看来我们得再加把劲。”他轻快地说。  
为了什么？尼禄云里雾里地想。他还硬着，Dante抚弄的手法缓慢又娴熟，两根紧贴在一起的阴茎热度昭然若揭，可但丁的视线让他感到如芒在背，他的那丝慌乱始终盘踞在心头，让他对接下来的一切都抱着不解与疑虑：要是被他撞见了这种性爱现场他保准得夺门而出。可但丁好端端地坐在床边，甚至盘起了一边的腿，不在意他们在未经容许的情况下占据了他的大床开始胡来，态度活像个等待主餐上桌的美食家正在打磨自己刻薄的尖牙，他也确实将意大利面吃了大半。  
然后他看到但丁打开了一旁的抽屉，那儿放了一堆游戏卡带、碟片，各种适配器和乱七八糟的数据线，有大半都是他自己塞进去的，因此当他看到但丁从中抽出了一打保险套和管状物体时他感到自己的脑袋又小小的轰鸣一声：它们的颜色是如此的鲜艳可他竟然完全没有察觉。但丁的笑容此刻显得尤其薄情寡义，他把他翻出来的小东西扔到了横陈的裸体之中，冰冷的触感让尼禄收紧了下腹，Dante反倒吹了一声口哨，他拧开了那个尼禄不认识的管状物并且从中挤出了不少滑腻而透明的液体，它们沿着Dante的指缝缓慢地流动，映衬着他骨节分明的手指像拉紧了绑缚欲望的缰绳。  
尼禄不知为何感到口干舌燥，他张口时才发觉自己的声音被熏得不再体面：“那是什么？”  
“是一点小花招。”Dante回答他，他不再坐着，而是改为了跪姿挺起了他的下腹，并且稍微调转了角度让在场的所有人都能看到他心血来潮的表演，他绷紧的大腿肌线条流畅又充满力度，他的肉体是年轻但不稚嫩的，被恰到好处的情欲和昏暗的灯火蒸腾出一片几近成熟的蜜色。尼禄看到他以极其煽情又娴熟的手势沿着自己的大腿内侧涂抹着水润的液体，它闻起来像是熟透的果香或花蜜，把那一块儿的肌肤晕染出令人着迷的光泽和油润感。  
然后Dante仰面倒进层层堆积的被褥和枕头间，让观众们毫不费力地就能欣赏他双腿之间形状漂亮的性器和更为私密的部位。他的手指在那之间似有若无地游走，把玩着自己的阴茎，挤出顶端溢出的体液，照顾自己每一处敏感的部位，左脚悄然攀爬上尼禄的小腹轻轻踩着他的一切。他的笑容又甜又坏，修长的手指就着手上还未用尽的液体在他后穴的入口处打转，这时候他该恰到好处地来一些呻吟和喘息，他也确实这么做了，它们同液体搅弄的声响一起将室内的空气撩拨得危险且魄力十足。现在，他决定加一点猛料。  
尼禄感到自己心跳加速，他紧盯着Dante进出自己的动作，他撑开自己的动作是熟稔而不迟疑的，在第一个指节进去的时候他仰起头发出一声满足的低吟，让下颌至整个小腹的线条都连成一条优美的弧度。他的渴求蓄势待发，此时没人会指责他的演出过于做作，然后他进入自己得更深，并且故意让手指在自己体内搅弄，让黏腻的水声回荡得更彻底一些。他开拓自己得缓慢但绝无保留，在那根手指进入到最深的时候他缓缓抽出来，尼禄能分明得看到他手指皮肤上残留的水渍，接着他尝试深入两根手指，却依然没有忘记用脚暧昧地摩擦尼禄的下腹，轻柔地用脚趾抚弄他的耻毛，确保男孩的每一处情欲都能被他随意的调动，他的尺寸让他知道他的扩张应当做的再足够一些。  
他已经编排好了接下来的剧本，因此希望它尽可能地按照自己所想成真。尼禄看着他的眼神是湿漉漉的，这个大男孩至始至终都在他可掌握的范围内，但那个陌生人似乎仍旧不为所动，他看到但丁似笑非笑，他已经吃完了意面，这会儿不慌不忙地用吸管喝着那盒乳白的牛奶，态度几近挑衅，似乎在询问他这是否就是他所拥有的一切。  
Dante笑了笑，他抽出在自己体内的翻弄的手指，接着示意尼禄起身。后者懵懂地照做了，他仍旧勃起的阴茎在空中颤巍巍地等待下一轮刺激的来临。他们调换了位置，直到尼禄抬起头时才发现他和但丁正四目相对，黑发男人目光灼灼，并且对他偏了一下头，他的神情看起来像是在为他鼓劲……为了什么？  
尼禄抿住了嘴唇，紧接着发觉到他的小叔叔此刻正背对着自己跪了下去，这个视角将他紧实匀称的背部线条和紧窄的腰臀暴露得一览无余，再然后是他向后抬起贴着自己阴茎的臀部和分开的双腿。Dante的姿势毫无防备，但尼禄始终觉得他才是那个占据了主导位的人，他下意识地在Dante光滑的皮肤上摩擦自己的阴茎，兴奋像擦枪走火、一触即燃，直到Dante从自己身下伸出了手，抓住了这根不安分的肉棒，并且准确地让他的前端顶上了自己的洞口。  
“嘿，小子，”即使是在对身后的人说话，Dante的视线却一直停留在但丁身上，“还需要我提醒你接下来该做什么吗？”  
尼禄一手抓着他的屁股，另一边扶住了自己的性器，缓缓地顶了进去。

05

他只是缺乏经验，但绝对不傻，知道什么时候该做些什么，尽管让事态发展成现在这个状态的成因还有待商榷，眼下他却没有拒绝来自小叔叔的邀约的理由。  
Dante的内部即使在刚才做足了润滑也非常的紧致和热，它紧紧地吮吸着尼禄刚刚探头进来的一切，热情反倒成了阻力，压迫像翻山倒海的热浪袭击了尼禄肿胀的阴茎。他几乎是同时和Dante发出了一声源于满足的叹息，但这并不妨碍他一寸寸挺进深处的动作。被高热的肉穴紧缠的感觉是奇妙的，和手淫完全不同，它的包裹是全方位的，能够照顾到硬挺的阴茎上每一道勃起的血管。直到尼禄完全深入，直到他的耻骨和Dante的臀部紧密地贴合在一起，他才停下动作，感受到Dante的穴肉像贪婪的嘴一样紧绞着他的老二，但自尊不允许他过早地就射出来。  
Dante撑起了自己的上半身，埋在他体内的肉棒抵上了另一个位置，几乎要让他下意识开始扭动腰腹，尼禄看到他的蝴蝶骨嶙峋的凸起，他按住他的肩膀，感受Dante微凉的皮肤温度在他掌心的催化下逐渐发热，他开始挺动自己的下身，无章法地撞击着Dante的身体深处，他几乎想叫出声来了——Dante的体内是如此的湿滑而甜蜜，足够的润滑剂磨合了他们本该粗暴而疼痛的性，使得尼禄在此时只能感受到快乐将他细致又体贴的包围，当他抽出时柔软的穴肉会紧追着他恋恋不舍邀请他再度深入，他从没打算拒绝这个。  
“感觉怎么样，小子？”  
他听到Dante宛如从喉头挤出来的声音。他断断续续的喘息和笑让他听起来像在与一束惹火的麦芒调情，他原本白皙的肤色像被欲望和情色披上一层湿热的光晕，他的耳后正被高涨的快感和情欲熏得像丰收的燎原，他又热又野，他握住尼禄紧握着自己臀部的手指引他向前抚摸过他的耻骨、小腹、侧腰与胸口，在这缓慢得过分色情的抚摸中他们逐渐紧贴在一起，而后尼禄咬上他的耳垂，与此同时那青涩但绝对勇猛的顶撞始终未曾停止，他在尼禄的臂弯中被顶弄得摇摇欲坠，他的大腿内侧一阵紧绷。  
尼禄没有回答他，只有充满韵律的喘气落在他被这个毛头小子咬软了的耳畔，因此他知道这小子绝对爽得不行。即使尼禄的动作由于毫无经验而显得粗鲁且毫无规律，但他坚硬又饱满的阴茎像是能与他的后穴完美契合般地碾过他每一处敏感的地方再撞上最深处，这样带来的快感是原始而粗野的，就像他唤醒了一个永不知疲惫且急于在猎场上证明自己的野兽。无需礼貌性的谎言，他此刻能够承认他的身体被大半的快感给擒获了，那电流般的快意在他的皮肤上肆意横陈。  
但Dante始终保持清醒，让自己没被这过分如洪流的快感完全击垮，在他的脑海里还有另一双眼睛等待着被他引诱和征服。但丁坐着，一言不发，他握着牛奶盒的姿态显得过于安逸和冷静了，就好像他们这汁水淋漓的性还没有他嘴巴里那寡淡无味的水牛奶来得有吸引力。Dante紧盯着对方的双眼，昏暗的光线中他眼里的蓝剔透得无情，始终置身于事外——他简直要怀疑他能否硬起来了。想到对方在这么一个年轻气盛的年纪里拥有这样的毛病能使他毫不留情地放声大笑，一切疑虑也能迎刃而解——安分守己、无能而已。  
他尝试探出身凑到但丁的身前。尼禄不解地放开了他，他的手重新落回Dante的侧腰，只有下身还紧密结合在一起。这时候Dante的手已经抚上了但丁的大腿，后者没有回避的意思，因此他更加胆大妄为，凑上前直接拉开了他松垮裤头上系着的蝴蝶结，然后他碰到了那带着硬度的热源，它胀得过分，几乎是要从但丁的裤子里弹出来似的滑稽而调皮。  
Dante握住了它，他忍不住要讥笑出声了：“你看起来像在清心寡欲的修道院修行，哥们，它们好歹能摇晃出些泡沫而你软得像没味的橘子汁。”  
紧接着他拉开了但丁的裤子，让他与那高热的中心直接对面。它的存在几乎是具有压迫力的，他讶异于他的忍耐力，猜想他风平浪静的外表下体内的情欲该是有多波涛汹涌，而这个想法本身带着的情色感像火燎般猛烈也令人浮想联翩，他对这个所谓的“另个世界的自己”产生了新认知：要么是控制狂，要么是个变态。而但丁眼里那恰到好处的残忍和轻蔑印证了他的猜想，不过他不讨厌这些，他热爱一切疯狂和具有挑战性的事物，而此时，他对获得胜利有着十足的把握。  
他握着但丁的阴茎缓慢地撸动着，接着伸出舌头轻巧地舔弄顶端。它尝起来没什么味道，但热度惊人，柔软的龟头像个具有弹性的布丁在他的舌尖滚动，但它的柱身是坚硬火热的，盘曲的血管让它看起来有些狰狞，他熟视无睹，用舌头详尽地描绘它的形状，让它原本干燥得外表留下濡湿的水痕，然后他从侧面开始吮吸它的沟槽，他知道怎样的服务能让男人获得最大的快乐，而他的表现也确实出色。  
不过但丁没急着发表意见。他感受着Dante对他无微不至的照顾，灵巧的舌头像游蛇一样把他整个缠绕住了开始吞噬他的一切欲望和快乐，但享乐的经验使他永远不可能这么快缴械投降。他伸手撩开了挡住Dante小半张脸的长发，用手背轻轻地摩挲他的侧脸，像在对待个老情人般温柔。这异样的举动使Dante下意识抬眼，他发现但丁的视线没有停留在自己身上。  
“尼禄，”但丁说，“你的小叔叔在向我抱怨你干他干得不够狠。”  
他懒散的笑容游刃有余。下一秒，尼禄狠狠地撞上Dante体内深处，力度让Dante吞入但丁的阴茎更深，几乎能顶到他的喉咙内部。干呕是下意识的生理反应，可但丁按住了Dante的后脑，没怎么用力却把他的脑袋以一个不容置疑的姿态牢牢固定在原位——维持着一个尽力给他深喉的姿势承接身后侄子疾风骤雨般地顶撞——坏比喻，但此刻没有比这个词更好的描述了。足够的润滑让尼禄每一次抽插都带着黏腻而湿润的水声，而这令人面红耳赤的背景音昭示了尼禄的动作的一切：莽撞、粗暴、火辣，又见鬼了似的直击核心。Dante感到一阵无可抵御的颤抖，取决于尼禄这该死的进攻频率和大力捣损他敏感点的力度：他有九成的把握尼禄并不知道它在哪里和意味着什么。但这根本无伤大雅，他和他契合的形状及极深的动作能让他的每次进出都深深地摩擦过Dante的这一处弱点，恍惚中Dante甚至觉得自己能用自己柔软的肠道勾勒出尼禄的大小和外形来，快感在体内积累，他却只能被撞出模糊的尖叫，因为但丁的阴茎贯穿了他的口腔，操。  
他在心里骂了一声，接着是第二声，接二连三的脏话都不足以平息他此刻无奈的愤懑。但丁的手指温柔地穿过他的发丝，像是告诉他挑衅会付出代价的那样用变态般轻柔但无法拒绝的力度握着他的脑袋像使用一个飞机杯一样运用他的口腔来自慰。Dante通常对自己的外表感到自信，但现在他可说不准自己看起来会怎么样了：由于无法吞咽，他的口水连同但丁的前列腺液一起在唇角边溢出沿着下巴缓慢流淌，而想也不用想的他的眼睛此刻必定被情欲和愤怒烧得发红，前后夹击让他无法体面。可罪魁祸首的姿态始终显得漫不经心，他大开着双腿将Dante夹在中间享受着他心不甘情不愿的服务，湿热的口腔将他完全笼罩，尼禄时不时让他洞穿得更深——干得漂亮，小子——他心不在焉地意识到他俩在极少数的情况下才会达到如此默契，多希望这小子能分点此刻的精力到双人联机游戏上。  
作为一个初上战场的新兵，尼禄没在插入的瞬间就被紧实柔软的内壁绞到投降的表现要比一般男性好上太多，但极限总会来临。源于尼禄发了狠的进攻，Dante的体内比最初那会儿还要紧致，他绷紧身体的动作是下意识的，穴肉收紧了挤压推拒着尼禄硬挺的肉棒，层层压力反倒让两人获得的快感翻了倍的增加。他的喘息与呻吟全被但丁给堵在喉咙里，只剩下一些溢出的气声与低声呜咽，却也足够煽情，尼禄才发现他已将Dante的侧腰掐出一片红痕，情欲赤裸地在上方驻足，他略感歉意，但仍然不想放过把握肉欲的一切机会，因此他的手沿着Dante的身体下滑，碰上他被冷落了很久倒还依然硬挺的阴茎。  
他熟稔地帮Dante手淫起来，手掌完全包握着他的阴茎上下来回撸动，指腹摩挲着它敏感的前端与沟槽。这快感姗姗来迟但依旧强烈，Dante发出一声几近破碎的呻吟，尼禄恰巧又撞到他敏感的弱点，极乐般的情潮在一瞬间将他淹没，使他抵挡不住地终于被推上高潮——他湿淋淋地在尼禄手中射出来，甚至被逼出了不显著的眼泪顺着他脸颊流入但丁捧着他脸的手心中。此刻他没法管这个，舒适得过了头的快感使他的脑袋阵阵眩晕连同但丁饶有兴味打量他的眼神都看不清楚。  
这阵高潮维持的时间足够久，当Dante缓过神来时他发觉自己正不住地喘气。但丁离开了他的嘴巴并扶住了他的上半身好让他有着可以支撑着恢复的地方，与此同时他感到后穴有一阵不明显的空虚感，液体正缓缓沿着他的大腿内侧流下，这骚动使他感到一阵火焚似的心痒难耐。他这才意识到尼禄同样射了出来，并且是满满地释放在了他的体内。  
Dante维持着撑着但丁的姿势向身后看去，尼禄正坐在床上同样喘着粗气。他看着Dante的眼神依旧是湿润又有些懵懂的，被初尝人事的情欲熏得通红的面颊让他身上那种惹人发笑的青涩极为明显。他看起来仍未做好准备，但Dante会让他习惯的。虽然他的状态是目前三人中最为狼藉的那个，目睹这样的尼禄还是让Dante感到心情愉快，他决定不计较他鲁莽地射在他体内的行为了——即便如此，他还是要讨回这笔债。


End file.
